Blood Bites Back
by Ififall
Summary: Featuring Walker From Hollyoaks. Walker is Bill's biggest fan. Nothing can hurt their friendship. Until Bill son comes back Partially Dead. But Rick's feelings are very much alive.


A/N: Strong Language. Some of this is from the show, some of this is made up. Adult scenes. Featuring Walker from the TV show HollyOaks.

* * *

He was Bill's right hand man, and Damn proud of it. The hate of the Rotters all came from his little brother. Cam's incident. He'd knock on Bill Macy's door every other day. Asking for his advice. Asking him a Rotter's hunt's like a nervous teenager on a prom date. That all changed when Bill's Prodigal son came back. A war hero coming back from Afghanistan. Bill's little boy was all grown up and coming home. "You must be over the fucking moon. I'm happy for you Bill, I really am" Walker lied sipping his drink. "We ain't told anyone yet so...keep it to yourself yeah?" Bill asked sipping his pint.

* * *

"It's our Rick. He's coming back home" Janet said excitedly.

"Fucking hell...Alive?" Bill asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Partially" Janet said.

All of that waiting. Rick coming out of the Army van like a scared rabbit. He strode up to his Dad and held his hand out. Bill shook it. He had no choice. The villagers weren't stupid. Bill could hear the whispers through the silence. Walker was watching through the crowds. He suspected, but he didn't know for sure until Bill announced it in the pub. "I'm sure you're heard by now" Bill said walking up to the counter. "Rick...had an accident. But he's still the same. He ain't changed. He ain't one of them. Anyone who's got a problem with that, come and talk to me" Bill said. "Now let's all raise our glasses, to having our Rick home, safe and sound" Bill said. Walker joined the village by raising his glass too.

* * *

Maybe things would stay the same. Walker knew what Bill was like. Any Rotter needed to be strung up or killed. He wouldn't want Baby Rotter Rick leaving the house. That meant that Walker had Bill all to himself. Early in the morning Walker knocked on Bill's door, ready to blow Rotters away with his guns.

"Bill you ready to go out?" Walker asked.

"Out? Walker, my son's just come back. I'll teach him the tricks of the trade mate, now fuck off and go home" Bill said shutting the door.

Walker wasn't happy.

* * *

Bill stayed true to his word. He took Rick out hunting for Rotters. Rick kept on missing them. He was complaining about the light or that his hand wasn't what it used to be. Walker knew that something wasn't right. One night he pulled Rick to the side in the pub toilets. "Having a good time?" Walker asked. "Doing what?" Rick asked. "Hunting" Walker said. "Well me Dad does it, so..." Rick said. "Copying Daddy is not an answer" Walker said. "What the fuck is your problem?" Rick asked. "You're one of them...that's my problem" Walker said walking away. Walker went straight home. An hour and a half later, he got a knock on the door.

* * *

Walker opened the door and got a punch in the face.

"What the fuck have you been saying to my son!" Bill shouted.

"Bill I..." Walker couldn't finish his sentence as Bill kicked him in the stomach.

"Stay away from Rick, Walker, until you learn some fucking manners" Bill said. He left and Walker used his good hand to close the door. To get his anger out he decided to go hunting. Bill or no Bill. He was cleaning one of his guns when he heard another knock on the door. Gun in hand he walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

"You alright?" Rick asked.

"No thanks to your Dad" Walker said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything" Rick said.

"No...it's okay. Bill was right. That's what family does...I get it" Walker said.

"Look I...heard...about your brother" Rick said. Walker didn't want to hear it and left the door open. Rick followed him in. "Do you know what happened to him?" Walker asked. "Don't lie to me, I'll know" "Mate I dunno...really" Rick said closing the door. "Dad said that you like shooting with him and stuff. I don't wanna get in the way. I'll stay at home" Rick said. "No, no...it's fine" Walker said. "Sorry about before, I was being a prick" Walker said. "It's cool...I mean this whole thing...it's driving people crazy...it drives my Dad Crazy" Rick said.

* * *

"You can go home Rick" Walker said. "I don't need the pity party" "I ain't pitying you. Me Dad always says..." Rick said. Walker waved his words away. "_Daddy this. Daddy that._ You haven't had one original thought since the day you were born ...or the day you _died_" Walker said. "I can think for myself" Rick said. "Yeah? Show me one thing you haven't learned from Daddy Bill?" Walker asked. He didn't expect Rick to kiss him on the cheek. Walker smiled and nodded thinking about what to say. It had to be quick or Rick would be out the door faster than Bill killed his first Rotter.

"Nice...you want to try that again?" Walker asked. The second kiss lasted longer this time. Walker pulled Rick closer towards him as Rick's cold tongue entered his mouth. His hands wandered down Rick's crotch. He began stroking Rick gently until Rick pushed him away. "I've...I've gotta go" Rick said pushing Walker's hands away. "Of course" Walker said "Can't keep Daddy waiting" Walker said. "Stop it" Rick said. "You're obsessed with my Dad" Rick said walking out.

Walker knew Rick would keep his mouth shut about what happened tonight. It was best that he left happily reunited father and son to it. Walker had to stay focused to get his little brother Cam back, but he didn't know who to talk to. Although Rick was now a Rotter. Maybe he could find out. If Walker became friends with Rick maybe he could lead him to Cam without knowing it.

* * *

_All Walker had to do to Rick is...be nice to him._


End file.
